


My Rival

by uni_united



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi Grand Prix 2019, M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_united/pseuds/uni_united
Summary: Max looked back at the sofa stunned. Why in the world was Leclerc alone in the lobby… sitting on the floor? He walked slowly to the front of the sofa, turning his head at the figure on the carpet. He was kind of speechless at the absurdity of the situation.“What are you doing there? It’s 2am”, Max asked. Charles sighed and covered his face with his hands. The ferrari driver mumbled something into his hands.“What?”. Charles lowered his hand a bit, his down-turned eyes looking up at him. “I said… ilockedmyselfoutofmyroom”._____________Or what happened after the Abu Dhabi 2019 race
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	My Rival

2nd place felt good. Like real good. The anticipation of the final race was all on the battle for 3rd place- and fortunately, Max kept the title. Winning 2nd place in today's race just felt right, and the champagne dripping down his chin never failed to boost his ego.

And yet.

The Dutch looked over to the particularly quiet Monegasque in the edge of the room. He had an empty look in his eyes, staring off to nowhere. Only showing the occasional nods and thank yous to the people congratulating him. 

It's not like they were friends, really. Hell, the media has made it seem like they were always ready to cut each other's throats. But in reality, they didn't acknowledge much about each other. In hindsight, they were both really similar- young, stressed and a monster in the tracks, yet instead of camaraderie- they were already set to be rivals. From the moment they first overtook each other, it was already set in stone.

But personally, Max didn't feel any resentment for the guy. He can't deny that he feels a bit threatened by him, but it’s not like he was a bad person or anything. A young talent who takes a slot in Ferrari in his second year, with the most amount of poles this season- hell, it doesn't matter that he's not on podium- his record is impressive enough.

Though seeing him now, frozen in the despair of not getting podium in the championship- it almost makes him pity him. 

But it wasn't time to be worrying about the people he's beaten. Today was a victory for him and his team, and it was a victory worth celebrating.  
\---

The gorgeous dark sky in Abu Dhabi was almost enough to raise his spirits. Almost.

Yet Charles couldn't help but sulk as he wandered the hotel's empty lobby. It was nearly 2am, and he couldn't sleep- but it was too risky to wander outside with all the paparazzi still in the city. He walked aimlessly in the dark, the moonlight guiding him to the windows.

It wasn't like the other races. There was always something else wrong with the others. Collisions, Accidents, poor strategy or something of the sort. But today, everything went quite well. His pace was good, his tires were alright and he didn't manage to be overtaken by Bottas. And yet he still ended up third. 

He can't get angry. Not when there's literally no person to blame. It was just himself. His own incapability to go faster, to race smarter and to depend on his own damn strategy. So he just felt… empty. 

He sighed. “I should get back,'' he said to no one in particular. He walked lazily to the elevator, and stopped midway. Realisation dawned on his face- did he, no he couldn’t… He patted the back of his pants, and the front of his pants- and inside his pockets. Oh god. He left his damn card inside his room.

Charles groaned and slumped on the lobby sofa. Is he an idiot? Well yeah probably. Slumping further, he decided to sit on the carpet instead- wallowing in his stupidity. He’s 22 for god's sake! This was so embarrassing, thank god no one was here to see him. 

Ding!  
Oh fuck, just his luck. 

The elevator slowly opened, and Charles panicked a bit- what if it was a security guard? Or shit, maybe the press? He can already imagine the media laughing at him for sleeping in the hotel lobby carpet like an idiot. 

“Who’s there?”

But out of anyone, he didn’t expect to hear his voice. Charles looked back, lifting himself up a bit to peek from the sofas. In the darkness, he saw the figure of the one and only Max Verstappen. He peeked up higher. “It’s Leclerc”, he said softly. 

“Charles?”, Max said surprised. Charles nodded quickly and went back down to his seat. 

Max looked back at the sofa stunned. Why in the world was Leclerc alone in the lobby… sitting on the floor? He walked slowly to the front of the sofa, turning his head at the figure on the carpet. He was kind of speechless at the absurdity of the situation.

“What are you doing there? It’s 2am”, Max asked. Charles sighed and covered his face with his hands. The ferrari driver mumbled something into his hands.  
“What?”. Charles lowered his hand a bit, his down-turned eyes looking up at him. “I said… ilockedmyselfoutofmyroom”. 

Max blinked slowly. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Charles growing more and more embarrassed. Then Max began laughing. He laughed childishly, covering his mouth but laughing as hard anyway. Charles frowned. 

“So... You’re telling me you locked yourself out of your room… and that’s why you’re… sleeping in the lobby!?”. The lack of response made Max laugh harder. 

Charles crossed his arms and pouted, “It’s not like I planned to sleep here! I just went down 10 minutes ago and forgot to bring my card, so I can’t go back up the lift!”. 

Max slowly stopped laughing, giggling here and there. “The prince of monaco is not so clever, I’m guessing?”. 

“Shut up! What are you doing here, anyway?”. Max decided to sit on the sofa. “I was going to the vending machines,'' he said nonchalantly. “At 2am?”, Charles asked. “Yes, you have a problem with that?”he asked defensive.

They both looked at eachother, Max looking down at the figure on the ground. The moonlight made his features ghostly- his pale skin and long eyelashes. Somewhere in his head, he wished they could’ve become friends back when they first met. 

Charles sighed and looked back down. “You did well on the race today”, he said quietly.

Max stared at him, dumbfounded. Was this really the same devil on the track? “Oh um...Thanks. You were great too. '' The brunette laughed half-heartedly. “I was not, but thanks nonetheless”. Max looks at him, but decides to say nothing. 

The two young drivers sat in silence, the tension hanging in the air. What was there to talk about? “Do you ever think about quitting?”. Max stared at the large black windows, pondering in thought. “Maybe. My first few years were tough, but I guess I had a lot to live up to- I couldn't really quit even If I wanted to”. 

“Ah. It’s not easy being a Verstappen, yes?”, Charles says. Max laughs pitifully, “No it’s not. But It doesn’t bother me as much anymore”. Charles hums in acknowledgment. 

“You know, when I was promoted to Ferrari, I was so happy”. “It was, what do you call it, uhm a blessing that I was able to get a spot so early in my F1 career. But after these races and all the orders and strategies, it’s just so…I guess In a way I feel trapped”. The puppy eyed brunette tossed his head back, his messy hair rubbing on the velvet. 

Their eyes locked. “But you’re always going to keep racing, aren’t you?”, Max asked hesitantly.For a second, charles looked unsure- scared almost. But his resolve overcame him, and he furrowed his brows. “Of course, how else will our legendary rivalry continue?”.

Max smiled and laughed. “Verstappen vs Leclerc, The rivalry of the next century! Which of these princes will take the king’s throoooone”, Max teased in an over exaggerated american accent. Charles laughed and punched his leg kiddingly. 

The laughter died down and a new question between the two was standing in the air. It seemed the two had the same idea, as they both looked at each other at the same time- both about to say something. 

“Could I…”, Charles started first. 

For some reason Max didn’t hesitate to even think. In some deep part of his mind, he knows a chance like this would never happen again. A chance for what exactly, he doesn’t know yet. 

“Yes”.  
_____________

The first thing Charles did in Max's hotel room was look, well more like stare at the utter mess that was his bed. 

"I know! I know! It's messy! I would've cleaned it if I knew I had a guest, `` Max said defensively. Charles stifled a laugh and walked off to the couch. He didn't feel super comfortable with the Dutchman, but they were getting along so easily it was hard to feel worried. 

Seeing him clear out the bed while mumbling about how he doesn't trust room service was endearing, in a way. Charles felt like if it was like this everyday, the two of them as friends- maybe it would be a bit more bearable.

"Max. Thank you for letting me sleep in your room. I know I'm far from your favorite list of people, but I promise I'll be out of your hair by the morning". Charles looked at him earnestly, and Max almost froze at how genuine his eyes were. 

"Oh I uhm- Don't mention it, I mean we might be rivals on the track but who said we couldn't be friends outside?", Max said. He smiled shyly, wondering if he said too much. 

Charles smiled, then yawned and stretched on the sofa. It was then did he realise he was still wearing his racing suit, bright red from his shoulders to his knees. 

"Do you uhm, have any spare clothes I could borrow?", Charles asked quietly. Max hummed in acknowledgement. "You don't mind if it's a bit big?", He asks. 

The brunette laughed. "Big? We're not that different in size, non?". Max turned around and tossed a large black t-shirt at him. 

"Mercí", Charles said- catching the shirt. Max smiled. "Seriously, it's no prob-". 

As If instantly, Charles started undressing Infront of him; unzipping his jacket and pulling his shirt over his head. Max stood there gaping, was he that comfortable with him? Or maybe it's because it didn't really matter. They were both just guys, weren't they?

Charles ripped away his shirt, his thin yet toned body showing through. It wasn't like he had a six pack or anything, but his pale bare skin felt almost sinful to see. Max quickly turned back, hoping he didn't notice how red his face must've been. Either Charles was real oblivious or he really didn't mind. 

Max coughed, "You know I have a bathroom right?" He said awkwardly. Charles looked at him, mid taking off his pants. "Oh uh, sorry Im just- In a rush to sleep".

They both ended up sleeping on the king-sized bed, after ab endless argument on who should sleep on the couch. "Fine!" Max remembered saying "let's both sleep on the bed!". Charles shut up real quick, too tired to argue further. 

Max had already changed to his usual shirt and boxers, his staple bedroom attire. He peered at the other man, drowned in his t-shirt and rolled up in a ball of sorts. He knew he wasn't asleep.

"Charles. Before, why did you go to the lobby?". The man in questioned shuffled a bit, slowly turning to face the other man. His hair was even more of a mess now. 

"I don't know", he answered honestly. "I was… I couldn't sleep.” Max didn’t have a follow up to that. Charles moved back to facing his side of the bed. 

“Wait. One more question”, Max asked- suddenly. Charles froze mid-shuffle. 

“Why are you being so honest to me? Didn’t you hate me?”.

Charles didn't answer for a while. In his head, Max wondered if he was overstepping a bit- he was only sharing his room, after all. 

But the brunette giggled a bit, drowsiness clear in his voice. "Mmm…. It might just be something with tonight, Hm?", He says. Max frowned. He wasn't satisfied with the vague answer, but he let it be. He shut his eyes and rolled off to the other side.

From the distance he could hear a little whisper. 

"non, c'est parce que je vous admire à ma manière, mon rival"

He only understood the last part. But he smiled anyway.

"welterusten, mijn rivaal"

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty new to the fandom... So don't judge lmao. I just thought there was so much potential between the two, especially with everyone hyping them up as rivals.


End file.
